


Say something

by ChaoticFandomTrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFandomTrash/pseuds/ChaoticFandomTrash
Summary: A mission goes terribly wrong and a special archer gets hurt.





	Say something

I recommend listening to the following songs: say something, little do you know, and all of me  
\--------------------

This wasn't supposed to happen there wasn't supposed to be this many talon agent's…. Hanzo was ducked behind a wall panting heavily as the sound of his heart thrumming loudly with adrenaline and the guns being fired beat against his ear drums. Blood trickled down from his forehead and into his left eye. He quietly cursed himself for being so careless… if he hadn't moved sooner the bullet would have gone straight through his head.

With a shuddering breath Hanzo notched an arrow and drew the string back before quickly swinging out of his hiding spot and blue lights flittered across his arm as the dragons began to roar and stir to life

"Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!" He shouted letting his arrow loose and letting the twin dragons destroy anyone in there path. He had to run now. Without a second thought Hanzo ran down into an alley and scaled one of the many walls before skidding to the ground. The communicator in his ear buzzed to life scaring him briefly. 

The person speaking was muffled and hard to understand but there tone suggested it was something important before Hanzo could ask what was going on the payload that they were to take into custody…. Exploded Shrapnel and building flew in all directions as the bomb on the payload imploded on itself Hanzo regretted his place to hide when said wall fell on top of him. 

He gave a pained cry as searing white heat shot through his body and up his spine making his head spin. His vision began to blur around the edges as he gasped for breath. He could faintly hear someone yelling his name but he blacked out before being able to place the voice to a face.

 

Jesse McCree a thick skinned cowboy who had somehow rangled his way into one Hanzo Shamada's heart. The two hadn't been together long but as soon as there current mission had started heading south a sinking feeling made itself known to the sharpshooter. It was the same feeling he got when he had lost his arm in the explosion. Something was gonna happen and Jesse didn't want to know what. As he took down three more talon agent's he rolled to the side and reloaded peacekeeper. His com buzzed loudly in his ear.

"Loves the payload has been rigged it's going to go off you have to get out of there!" Came a frantic British accent. It was Lena or better known as Tracer. she sounded scared and that's how McCree felt as well. He quickly holstered his gun and ran in the opposite direction of everything. One by one the other teammates radioed in saying they were out of range all but one… the sinking feeling got worse and McCree had to try and not fall as it hit him.

He had seen Hanzo fighting and a bullet whizzing past him barely missing and from all the action and that his com might have broke… with wide eyes he requested Hanzo's location but by then the payload had exploded. He didn't think he just ran and ran yelling Hanzo's name as he approached said man who was covered in his own blood and debris.

"H-Hanzo hang on partner!" McCree stumbled over to his partner and lover and began moving the rubble as he did so he called in for Mercy who was already in the ship. McCree carefully picked up the Japanese man as the ship landed a couple feet away and he hurried himself in giving Mercy a pleading look.

The Swiss doctor nodded and had McCree set Hanzo on one of the benches and began looking him over and healing him.

"Well?" McCree asked anxiously Mercy shot him a small glare silently telling him to let her work. He huffed slightly but stayed silent as he watched the doctor work.

"It's not good his ribs are cracked and there's definitely internal bleeding his right arm is fractured and there's head trauma." Mercy said softly. McCree felt his heart plummet.

"You can fix 'em up though right doc… yu always fix'in us up this ain't no different." His voice noticeably shook. McCree knew better but he didn't want to give in to the logical side of his brain not yet anyways. Mercy gave a small smile and nodded letting the thought of Hanzo coming out of this stay strong in the cowboys mind. As soon as the ship landed Hanzo was wheeled into the med bay.

"McCree go get check up I'll be working on Hanzo." Mercy said firmly already knowing the stubborn man wouldn't leave till he knew Hanzo was safe but instead the man deflated and nodded before walking out. 

Ana was the first to hug him. She knew how McCree's mind worked and how even though he was in denial deep down he knew and was breaking at the thought.

"It's okay Jesse…. He's strong he'll pull through." Ana said soothing as she took the cowboy hat off the taller man and carded her hands Through the messy brown hair that was matted with sweat and dirt. McCree gave a dry chuckle and let his back hit the wall before sliding down onto the ground and hanging his head.

Hanzo… his Hanzo who constantly berated the cowboy for being reckless and relying on his luck far to much. If this was going to happen it should have happened to him not the Japanese man who currently laid motionless in the med bay. Tears stung at McCree's whisky drown eyes that quickly began to dull as sadness took over his being. A silent sob shook the sturdy body, broad shoulders hunching up and fists clenching tightly.

Ana frowned as she watched the man in front of her break down. She gently petted his head before letting him be. McCree hadn't gotten very far away from the med bay so he picked himself up and walked back before sitting back down right outside the door. Tears were streaking down his dirt stained face and were caught in his beard. 

~~~~

It's been three weeks…. Three weeks and no progress while Hanzo's body was slowly coming back there was still the chance of him simply not waking up. McCree sat beside the bed that held his lover. The cowboy looked half dead though that wasn't off with how the poor man felt. He missed holding Hanzo when they fell asleep together and then waking up with the archer in his arms but awake and lightly tracing patterns on his scarred skin. McCree would always give a sleepy lopsided grin and kiss Hanzo's forehead and mutter a soft   
"Good mornin"

But that didn't happen anymore. Now McCree sat by a bed where his lover laid motionless and paler then usual. His skin was still bruised but many of them were covered by the many bandages that were wrapped securely around each deep wound.

With a shaky breath McCree gently cupped the others face and lightly ran his thumb on the high cheekbone.

"Hey darlin yu know you've got us all worried somthin fierce… it's strange not hear 'in yu yell at me fu'r doin somethin stupid…" he knew he was just talking to himself but he hopped that somehow Hanzo could hear him and was trying to reach out and wake up. Tears splashed onto his hand and McCree clenched his eyes tightly shut to try and ward off the sob that threatened to bubble up and out of his throat.

"Hanzo darlin please wake up I… I need yu tu be okay." He begged Horsley his voice cracking at the end and another sob tried to wrench it's way out of his chest.

Hanzo was McCree's everything. From the first day the stoic man walked in the cowboys heart fluttered. It took a while but with his southern charm he managed to rope the Japanese man in and steal his heart. They shared there stories… McCree remembered when Hanzo had finally opened up, had talked about how everything went down. How he killed Genji and all the regret he felt… and how he was undeserving of McCree. But said man quickly stomped on that thought telling Hanzo that he was no saint and that he did deserve his love.

Hanzo gave him the softest look for the first time that night. That's when McCree knew that he was getting somewhere. That now when they go to the training range and the brush by that those soft fleeting touches mean something. A silent I love you or a reassurance that the other was still there, would watch there back and protect one another.

McCree hadn't done that for Hanzo this time. Usually the archer is the one saving him quickly shooting an enemy in the head with one of his arrows while other was distracted. But when Hanzo needed Jesse he wasn't there… he didn't protect him. McCree curled in on himself and but his lip hard and the sobs he had been holding back finally broke through. His breath came in gaspy and shaky. 

"I'm sorry darlin I wasn't there fu'r yu I didn't save yu." McCree whispered harshly holding the cold hand of his lover tighter.

~~~~~

Two months passed and Hanzo still haven't woken up. At this point McCree had stopped eating, smoking, sleeping hell he stopped everything except for watching the slow rise and fall of a bandages and stitched chest. The Dragon tattoo seemed to have slowly started to fade losing its bright vibrant blues and yellows. 

When Mercy walked in McCree didn't even look up.

"He's not wake'in up is he?" McCree asked softly. Mercy almost didn't hear him. It was so unlike the usually bright and flirty and loud cowboy to look and sound so dull and sullen. But it was to be expected.

"I'm afraid not Jesse… I think it's time we end this for his sake and yours." Her voice strained at the end and looked down clashing her hands together tightly.

A sad broken laugh filled the med bay for a second as McCree stood up on shaky legs and kissed Hanzo's forehead one last time.

"Heros never die darlin and yer no exception." With those words whispered meant only for Hanzo's deaf ears to never hear he backed away and nodded. The heart monitor gave a flat line and McCree broke he collapsed to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Mercy whipped one of her own tears away and hugged McCree who shook with each broken sob that left him.

~~~~

When they buried Hanzo Genji and Jesse where the two that stayed the longest.

"Thank you… you helped my brother you loved him and he love you too." Came Genji's soft robotic voice. Jesse huffed a small laugh as he stared at the bow and quiver that lay against the tombstone

"I could have done better for him." Was all he said as he set his hat on to the stone… wrapped around the hat was Hanzo's gold ribbon. At least this way they would still never be apart.


End file.
